Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatus for covering boats in general, and to apparatus that can be used as a low profile cover for a boat in water in particular.
Background Information
For a variety of reasons it is advantageous to protect a boat from the environment (e.g., rain, sunlight, debris, birds, etc.) when the boat is not in use. Custom fit boat covers that attach to the boat provide protection, but are cumbersome to install and remove, and do not always protect the entire boat. Boat houses or other enclosures having a fixed roof under which the boat can be stored are considerably more convenient, but also have some disadvantages. The roof of a boat house or enclosure is typically eight feet above the water. The substantial opening of the boat house (and open walls of a fixed roof enclosure) expose the boat to rain, debris, and the like. Hence, many boat owners that utilize a boat house also use a custom cover and experience the above-described disadvantages. In addition, birds often nest under fixed roof enclosures. Substantial bird droppings often accompany bird nests, consequently impacting anything under the fixed roof enclosure. In many instances, regulations significantly limit and sometimes prohibit adding new or altering existing boat houses or other fixed roof enclosures because they obstruct the shore view. In addition, boat houses or fixed roof enclosures are expensive and many areas significantly tax these structures.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for covering a boat that is easy to use, one that provides considerable protection, and one that has a desirably low profile.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for covering a boat is provided. The apparatus includes a canopy, a plurality of canopy supports, and one or more drivers. The canopy is sized to cover at least a portion of the boat, and includes a bottom edge and a peak. The plurality of canopy supports each have a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is movable relative to the second portion. The first portion is attached to the canopy and disposed vertically below the peak. The first portion of each canopy support is selectively extendable relative to the second portion a distance between a first position and a second position. The one or more drivers are operable to drive the first portions of the canopy supports between the first position and the second position. When in the first position, the canopy is located in close proximity to the boat. In the second position, the bottom edge of the canopy is vertically above the uppermost point of the boat (i.e., the highest vertical point above the gunnels of the boat), thereby enabling the boat to be moved under or out from the canopy. In a preferred embodiment, the second position of the canopy is high enough to allow people to enter and exit the boat from the dock.
An advantage of the present invention is that an apparatus for covering a boat is provided that is easy to use. The present invention obviates the need to attach a custom sized boat cover over the boat when the boat is not in use. A further advantage of the present invention is the considerable protection it provides. As stated above, boathouses are often inhabited by birds that can create an undesirable mess. The present invention minimizes the chance birds will nest because it is lowered over the boat when the boat is not in use, thereby inhibiting access to the underside structure of the canopy. A further advantage of the present invention is its desirable low profile. Structures that provide a lower profile along the shore are substantially favored over higher profile structures in most settings, because they obstruct less of the shoreline or water depending upon the viewpoint. In fact, in many applications traditional boathouses are either not allowed or are significantly regulated. The present invention provides an alternative to a traditional boat house.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the detailed description of the present invention.